narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack of All Trades and a Thief
"This guy tried to steal our gold." A man says. "Really, kind of stupid I would say to steal from a group of bandits like us." A second man says. "Hey, are you guys going to let me out or just sit there like stupid........" "Hey!!!!! Shut the Fuck up, you think we are about to just let you out after you tried to steal our gold, hell no. Now shut up or I'll kill you." A bandit says banging the cage the prisoner was locked in. "(sigh), you guys must not know who I am considering everyone in the Land of Lightning knows who I am." "What did I just tell you!!!!???" the bandit said. "You know what, I'm tired of this, I thought you bandits were this extravagant group of thief's that were better than me, but I guess not. So I guess I will just complete my mission." "Complete your mission? What do you mean? Your nothing but a wannabe shinobi, who thinks he can steal from a group of thiefs like us." A bandit says. "Ehh, ok, whatever, I'm a shinobi from the Cloud, and you have till five to let me out." "Psst, please." "1" "The hell you gone do." "2" "I want to see you....." "5" Out of no where the prisoner breaks out of the cage looking to be covered in metal, he dashes towards the bandits and starts to fight them. Two minutes later, he was carrying a bag full of gold and dragging a caravan with all the bandits inside, all of them knocked out. This man was Jin Soga. "I gave them til 5" He says walking towards Kumo. "We want everything!" A man with the lower part of his face covered, and the upper as well, only revealing his eyes. The man walked over to the femal that stood left of the other three men. "Or we'll take you." The man stated grabbing her arm, and sniffing up it. The man in the middle sat on a nimbus of and it was none forget then , leader of Takigakure (Sigma). He laughed, "Bark." He stated, and the man on his right vanished instantly. And appeared behind the thug. Sigma chopped his neck right over under his head. The man dropped to his knees, eye balls white. "To Kumo! To see Mamoru!" He stated. As they continued he stopped. To his left, he could see a man. His hair orange, "Sigma? Nah, can't be, Sigma's dead." Jin could hear commotion coming from his right, he could hear the distinctive "We want everything!" and "To Kumo to see Mamoru." "Well, they must be having fun there." Jin thought to himself as he just kept on moving towards Kumo. "All I know is they bet not come here and try and take the stuff I just stole/was assigned to handle. They will be in for a beating." Jin says to himself glancing at the area. "Raido." Stated Shibuki. The man to his. Right again vanished, appearing infront of Jin, and tagging behind him, the other two. "Quite the load you're holding there." Shibuki stated, walking closer to Jin's bag. "Yeah it is, but I'm a need you to back up coming up to me like that." Jin said with a very serious look it his face. "Unless we have a problem here, I gonna have to ask to move the hell out of my way." Jin then says as he pulls out a kunai. Shibuki smilies, and pulls out a kunai of his own. Mentally, he signaled his nimbus to head towards Jin. In attempts to clash with Jin's. Raido looked at Ren, "Ren!" He shouted, nodding his head. "Right." She stated as veins began to grow from each side of her cheek, meeting her eyes. "Byakugan!" When Jin saw what Raido did by looking at Ren and saw her Byakugan, he activated his. Then Jin turns black as he took the property of the kunai he was holding, he then threw the kunai at the people in front of him and weaved a few hand signs. "He took the properties of the kunai. There is only one technique capable if such ability. Assimilation." Shibuki stated as all the kunai dropped that were previously thrown. From Ren, protecting her and Raido. "Raido, Ren. This is who I've been looking for. He Jin of the Theft Art. Going around stealing style of others. That's my specialty." Shibuki watched as his foe preformed hand seals. "I've laid out my strategy for this trip anyway." He stated awaiting Jin's next move. Hundreds of fist size rocks then start to float in the air around Jin and a few large rocks the size of a fill grown person as well. "So you've been looking for me huh?" Jin says as some of the small rocks start to fly towards the people in front of him. Ren began to create hand seals and smashed into the ground. "Don't help him. Or he'll be mad." Raido stated, and a wall of reinforced steel rose up protecting them from the rocks. However, Shibuki was still in danger. In his hand a formed and Shingi smashed through the rocks thrown at him. "At this rate, he won't even be able to make me use at least half power. I won't even get a chance to test out my new abilities." As the reinforced steel rose up, Ginjo dashed towards it and touched it, taking its property. He then slammed his hands on the ground and using the property of the steel, he transfers his chakra through the earth and cause steel spikes to come up towards the people in front of him. Shibuki's eye was able to catch Jin, as he would have to past by him to get to the wall. ''"Try to take the steel properties." Shibuki stated as he pulled his hand outward, and spread his fingers far apart. As Jin continued, just before we would touch the wall, Shibuki pulled back yanking Jin back and launching Jin back infront of himself. "Chakra Threads." Ren stated, surveying the entire area with her Byakugan. "Now were where we Jin?" "Gotcha." Ginjo says silently to himself as when he is yanked back he grabs on to the back of Shibuki's head and holds him tightly as he could for a few seconds. He could clearly see the chakra threads, he just predicted what Shibuki was going to do and capitalized on it. Then then lets go and does a spinning elbow aimed right at the front of Shibuki's face. Jin's capilization was good, but what he wasn't ready for, was what Shibuki had out in store. Jin used his elbow and brung it at Shibuki's face. "Clever boy indeed. However, nothing can rival my intellect." From the ground rose sand, and it created a wall of protection for Shibuki. Jin's elbow would collide with the wall instead. Shibuki placed his hand on the wall, pushing into it, and spikes would begin to come out with the intention of cutting Jin. What Shibuki was unawarr of was that when Jin grabbed his head, he used a technique called Theft Art: Ability Disablement . When Shibuki tried to create the wall of sand, nothing happened as Jin took and disabled Jin's ninjutsu ability. Then Jin uses Theft Art Storage and regains the properties of the kunai an d goes to hit shibuki. Again, a wall of sand would come up, protecting Shibuki once again. "I see what you tried to do...But you see, my sand does everything on its own. It isn't an ability, it's a Sand (tool)." Shibuki, as from behind the wall he took more steps back. His kunai was still in hand. "Let's continue. I haven't even began sparring with you yet. So the battle is far from over." "Hmmm, well then lets continue." Jin said as he touches the wall of sand and take it properties, he then slams his hands on the ground and his own wall of sand appears, but his wall shoots out sand bullets at Shibuki in an attempt to immobilize him with blunt force. He then makes 2 clones and awaits his opponents move. Shibuki stood there, and suddenly he opened his mouth, and the wall Shibuki created, as well as the bullets Jin created vanished into extinction. Shibuki smirked, and it showed every sign of deception. "Playing with clones?" Shibuki stated, as he pulled out another kunai know wielding two. "Looks like I might get a Sharingan today." Shibuki then threw the two at Jin's clones. Shibuki's wrist compartment dropped down, and he sent out a barrage of kunai at his foe. "Now..." "Well, Well, that looks like a useful skill I could use." Jin said to himself as he again takes the properties of a kunai and the kunai that hits him just bounce off. Jin's clones also do the same thing, the 3 rush towards Shibuki, one uses Earth Release: Rock Throw Technique, while Jin and the other clone sink into the ground. The True Show Begins The rocks that were launched at Shibuki, where smashed by Shibuki's wall of sand, that has transformed into hands. Shibuki was able to trace, the chakra source of Jin's clone. "Basic, assassination skill. Always travel undetected." Shibuki stated, acknowledging that Jin's assassination skills were basic. As Shibuki was able to track the scent of the clone. "He uses his ability to take, and block. However, if he attempts to take my erase ability, he'll find himself done for. I already have set up on him. So all I need to do, is get him ready." Shibuki displayed all his knowledge in his thoughts. From the ground rose, a large viper, rose from it, wrapping its body around Jin's body. Clinging to Jin firmly, with no intentions of letting ago. "I must say. It isn't nice to stand on your feet for too long. Being bounded by my friend the Gold Viper, is a big mistake my boy. But don't worry, that clone under ground, will have a tougher time than you are having." Shibuki's puppet, otherwise known as the Gold Viper, slipped its tongue through its fangs, it would be best if Jin doesn't move. "Well, I finally found you, and look what you got your self into. What did I raise?" A voice says. "I can't believe I would find you in such a predicament, Hmm." Then a man comes out of the bushes, this man was tall and muscular built with orange hair. "Who the hell are you?" Jin asks looking at the man. "Wow, you don't remember your own father." The man says smiling. Jin's eyes then widen in disbelief that his father just basically popped out of no where. "D-Dad???" Jin says. "I was just on my way to Kumo to see if I could find any leads to your whereabouts and I find you, uhh do you need help by any chance." Jin's dad says. "Well fuck yeah I need help, I have a viper coiling around me, so yeah, I need help." Jin says. "Hey kid, whatever you name is, could you take the viper off my son? We need some alone time to catch up on what happen the past 8 years." The man asks very casually. Shibuki smilies, "As much as I admire a father and son. I don't control my puppets they have a mind of their own." Shibuki winked, and Viper dropped, and dig itself into the ground. "Two on one? I say I even the teams." Shibuki pulled a scroll infront of himself, and from it, emerged Bat. His chakra threads connect to Bat, and he smilies even more. "I could use more Sharingan." Shibuki's fingers danced, one following behind the other. Moving in perfect sync, and by doing so, Bat charged for the two. It's stomach compartment opened, and out came an semi-automatic . It's bullets shot in barrage, heading towards Jin and his father at a speed, that their Sharingan would be needed in order to comprehend. The thief had better changed his material quickly as the bullets hand the fire power to pierce through even that of elite armor. What Shibuki didn't know was that Jin's father reflexes were as fast as the Sharingan's, the bullets that were fired were at a comprehensible speed for his father. Jin's father then simply stomps on the ground and out comes a wall of earth. But what was different about this wall was that it was mixed with different minerals that existed on the earth, which made the wall extremely harder than your common earth style wall. The bullets simply bounce off the wall when they hit it. "By the way, I am Ginjo Soga." Jin's father says. Shibuki pulled back. "You have the aroma of that man." He pulled his hand back, and Bat took a step back. Shibuki's pinkie finger jerked forward, and Bat set off to the left of the wall, to where it could view Ginjo and Jin. Along Bat's arm, compartments opened. "Secret Red Move Needles from Hell." Upon this command, from Bat's compartment shot out senbon towards the two, with enough power to do just a tad bit less than his bullets. "Shibuki is what they call me." Ginjo then uses the power of Earth Release, he punches the ground and spins the foundation the wall was on to block the senbon. When the senbon were blocked, he then spins the foundation towards himself and then pushes the earth wall towards Shibuki's puppet with massive force in an attempt to crush the puppet. He positioned his hand to where he wouldn't get pierced by the senbon stuck in the wall. "Jin, I haven't had a good fight in a while, how about you let me handle them." Ginjo says. "Hey, are you ok with a 2 on 1 against me." Ginjo asks Shibuki. "Or how ever many people you have." He extends. "No, I will fight with you dad, take this as a bonding experience." Jin says as he walks up besides his dad with a mineral in his had. "What is that?" Ginjo asks. "Diamond." Jin says as he takes the property of the diamond. "Alright, lets go!" Jin says as that small mineral turns into a spike and he then throws it at Shibuki. Shibuki pulls Bat, back, allowing him to evade that rock. "Those things won't help you, stop Bat." Shibuki, threw his scroll out, and from it emerged , who stood next to Bat hand to hand. From Scorpion's wrist, a shield appeared covering them from Jin's spike. Shibuki controlled Scorpion with his left hand, and he moved his index finger outwards to the left. Shifting left, and his wrist transformed into a . The flames towards Jin, hurling towards him for impact. His right hand followed in sequence, and Bat shot out a flash bag, with enough sheer power to blind the two for at least seven seconds. Jin then runs into the flames and withstands them since he took the properties of diamond. But he then tires something he never, he sticks his hand out and takes the property of the fire, turning into fire. Once that happens, the flames are just absorbed by him. Ginjo sinks into the ground and when the flash bang went non of them were effected as Ginjo was in the ground, and Jin was busy absorbing flames from the flame thrower in which the flames blocked his vision. The ground in which Ginjo sunk into then starts to move closer and closer to Shibuki, when in a certain range, Ginjo comes out of the ground forming a hand seal. Then a massive flames the spread over a whide area came towards Shibuki. Flame Show "They both negegated my flash bags eh? They were just tier one anyway. However, Jin's negation has flaw." From the ground Viper came up, and used its tail, connecting to the bottom of Jin's chin sending him upward. Quickly, Viper went back under, taking small burns, as he wasn't as fire proof as the rest of his collection. Shibuki's left hand's fingers danced, and Bat came infront if him. Bats hand changed into a , they turn to the side, this allowed his stream shooters, to spread and cover a wide range, negating the flames if not over powering them. With Jin having no vision of his own, it was easy for Viper to take advantage, knocking him airborne. Shibuki took advantage, Scorpion's fire resistance body, and went directly under the airbourne Jin. Scorpion faced its head up. " " It's arms then change into Water Stream Shooters, instead of flamethrower taking advantage of Jin's fire property. If he took a kunai out and took its property, he would surely rust. Another Ginjo comes in out of the air and snatches Jin out of the way of the attack, while touching Jin, Ginjo transfers the Flight Technique to him. Then yet another Ginjo comes out of the ground a few feet away from Shibuki and the other Ginjo and he causes a pit to open up and suck anything on and under the ground into the pit. Then the two Ginjo's that were on the ground disappear, signaling that they were both clones and the one in the air was the real Ginjo. "So, you have the Assimilate thingy." Ginjo says to Jin. "Yeah, I have even made something stronger than that technique." Jin replies. Shibuki was unaffected by the earth caving in, as he sat on a nimbus. However, he used his sand to create two more, which his puppets sat on. Shibuki's chakra threads vanished and his puppets sat on the clouds of sand. "I didn't think I'd have to use this." In Shibuki's hand, two spheres began to form. His two guards eyes widened, as if even they were in fear. "My mission, is to make sure I bring you back. Dead or alive." The orb finished forming, sand upon doing so, he vanished, and appeared right behind Jin's elbow. Shibuki drove his Twin Rasengan directly into Ginjo, and Jin's back. There was no chance of avoiding. FLASHBACK Jin's elbow smashed against the wall of sand, and Shibuki pushed up against it. During this time, Shibuki placed a seal onto Jin. Viper sprang up, and hit Jin directly on his chin. Again, he placed another seal. FLASHBACK END After landing his Rasengan, Shibuki moved backwards. "I don't see how he could come close to evading that." Shibuki used surprise, and no one would come close to comprehending it. As the technique was extremely to fast for even a skilled Sharingan user like Obito. They both get hit by the Rasengan and are sent flying into the brush below, Jin is taken out. But Ginjo gets right back up and just cracks his back and his neck, he goes over to Jin and sees that he is taken out. "You did good son, for the moment, I will handle this now." Ginjo then walks back out to where they were just fighting, he had a big bruise on his back and his shirt was torn, he takes it off and says, "Its a good thing my skin is as hard as iron." Ginjo says. "Now that my son is out, I can go all out without putting him in danger." Ginjo says as the ground around him starts to shake and crumble as he released his chakra. "Now, Come At Me!" He says as he activates his Byakugan. One Down One to Go Real Moves Suddenly the area behind Shibuki began to shake a bit. Up rose a waterfall of sand, it stood over Ginjo and Jin. "Sand Tsunami." The sand dropped down directly over the two. He used this as a tactic to by a split second of time. The sand would droop into Ginjo's eyes, irritating them, but he would still be able to detect chakra flow. Shibuki threw out a scroll, and from it was Viper. Viper, dug down, and went to retrieve Jin's body, and took it over to Ren and Raido. "Get up Ginjo. Unless you want to lose your son." He stated, connecting his threads back to Scorpion and Bat. "I have yet to even go half out on you two. And already, Jin is out." Shibuki mocked the two, and waiting for his opponents. Right before Shibuki was about to drop the sand on them two, Ginjo slams his hands on the ground and lowers the ground where the sand and Shibuki were about 20 meters deep. Then after that he shoots fire into the air and the fire spits into smaller fireballs and rain down in the whole. The fact that Ginjo made a crater in the earth hadn't changed anything. As the sand fell down closing the gap. "You can't stop Viper." Shibuki placed his hand up, and Ginjo's back would explode. See, what Shibuki used the Rasengan on Ginjo, he managed to plant his infamous microscope . It had as much power, as his Rasengan, and he Viper was still able to retrieve Jin, during the explosion. Shibuki pulls his hand back, as he wouldn't fall, seeing as to how he used his nimbus to hover over the ground. "Ginjo, I will admit. Your earth release skills are exceedingly spectacular. You've practiced with Sei's Earth School I see. However, against me, those techniques are worthless." Shibuki pulled his hands back, retrieving his puppets, but scorpions arms open up. And created a protecting him from the fireballs. "Ginjo, you can give up if you wish." The explosion blew a whole in Ginjo's back, and as he looks up he sees that Viper had Jin. "Wait.......give him back!" Ginjo says as he tries to stand but falls. Shibuki's smirks, as Viper, diggs it's gangs into Jin. Injecting a poison that would kill him, within six hours. "Chill old man." Shibuki stated, as viper then bring Jin next to him, and placed his body on a nimbus he created for him. Ginjo didn't even have to ask as he knew that meant "Leave now with your son or die." He then looks at Jin with his Byakugan and could see the poison, his emotions flustered and the Sharingan appeared in both eyes, but what was weird was that they would flicker to the Byakugan and back. Then it stopped on one eye with the Byakugan, and one with the sharingan, then back to his regular eye. Ginjo however held his urge to attack and just went away. Shibuki's puppets vanished, and he began to face in the direction of his guards. "That's a smart man." He stated, pulling a kunai, to his side and throwing it on the battle field below. This meant he admired his battle, and now departed.